


60 word ficlets for the 60 ACD Sherlock Holmes canon cases

by impulsereader



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Sherlock60
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsereader/pseuds/impulsereader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Extended edition - now with Dr Who!</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. The Gloria Scott: The Curious Incident

If not for a dog bite, what might Holmes have become? Had Holmes become anything other than the world’s only consulting detective, would I never have made his acquaintance?

Ah, he has grasped the significance straight away. Singular man. I don’t know, my dear Watson, but I am grateful not to have found out. Clever old dog, he thought fondly.


	2. The Musgrave Ritual: Double Bluff

One winter’s night I found myself at a loss for occupation. Sitting quietly by the fire with Holmes was pleasant, of course, but certainly the evening would only be improved by his relating an early case?

“Holmes,” I said, “do be a good fellow and contrive to make our chambers a bit less cluttered with the detritus of your work.”


	3. A Study in Scarlet: The First of Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extended edition - now with Dr Who!

Canon Story: A Study in Scarlet  
Title: The First of Many  
Author: impulsereader

\------------

Our first deduction concluded with my explaining my profession in full. Watson could not be blamed, of course. Despite the many clues I had left lying about our rooms and dangling over dinner, deducing that a man is the world’s only anything is hardly child’s play. He chose to observe rather than inquire, that was the crux of the matter.

\-------------  
Tags:

canon: stud (authorial insertion: badum ching!)

\-------------

hisietari (31.16.93.163) wrote:  
Sep. 2nd, 2012 01:05 pm (local)  
Poor Holmes, but yay us - I do want to see things "dangling over dinner", or into it, if you're feeling especially kind to me. ;P

\-------------  
impulsereader (24.12.66.144) wrote:  
Sep. 2nd, 2012 01:23 pm (local)  
I'm giggling madly now and I'm not even sure why - are you asking me for dinner-based smut or is my mind just in the gutter this afternoon for some reason?

\-------------  
hisietari (31.16.93.163) wrote:  
Sep. 2nd, 2012 01:24 pm (local)  
WHUT?? *rofl* Nope, the dirtiest thing I thought of was socks right there, but then, you have a point. XD

\-------------  
impulsereader (24.12.66.144) wrote:  
Sep. 2nd, 2012 01:41 pm (local)  
Incredibly, Watson didn't even bat an eye when I faux-absently set the aluminium crutch on the table. As we ate, I nudged it enough that it sent the saltshaker tumbling to the ground, but he simply picked it up and tossed a few grains over his shoulder.

\-------------  
hisietari (31.16.93.163) wrote:  
Sep. 2nd, 2012 01:44 pm (local)  
Bwahahaha, I'm so sorry - my mind is half-stuck in classic comedy tonight (that's the usual state, nevermind), seeing plates and peas sailing through the air, the rest of it is captivated by its new Doctor Who obsession, wondering which alien just got killed by viciously aimed salt... one doctor, another Doctor, will Sherlock notice the difference?

There went my sanity. Anyway, thanks a lot for the extra bit of entertainment! ;)

\-------------  
impulsereader (24.12.66.144) wrote:  
Sep. 2nd, 2012 01:56 pm (local)  
I was then unfortunately distracted from my case by the explosion of some sort of alien creature which apparently had been invisibly haunting our new rooms. Watson's well-aimed toss had succeeded in not only making it visible but painting our ceiling with its innards.

He is the most fascinating of men.

\-------------  
hisietari (31.16.93.163) wrote:  
Sep. 2nd, 2012 02:02 pm (local)  
Mrs Hudson, however, would not quite join our shared enthusiasm once it turned out that neither vinegar nor lemon acid would remove the bright blue stain on the wallpaper. I got going in the lab immediately. What fun this evening had turned into! And people said I didn't do well with flatmates.

Comment Mrs Hudson:  
The acids may not have worked, but that remarkably expensive bottle of whiskey from your collection did, thank you very much.

\-------------  
impulsereader (24.12.66.144) wrote:  
Sep. 2nd, 2012 02:08 pm (local)  
Luckily, Holmes spilled the salt just when the alien was in position, and then proceeded to attribute its slaying to the application of that mineral. As usual, I was able to leave the clean-up to others.


	4. The Speckled Band: On Shared Merriment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Watson, then Holmes

Having readied myself to take action, I could not help but smile at Holmes’s remarks. Crocuses, indeed! His subsequent demonstration was clear proof that my companion had no need to give any more weight to the doctor’s threats than that which those crocuses represented.

Watson and I enjoyed a good chuckle after Roylott’s departure; my favourite memory of the case.


	5. The Resident Patient: One Ramble Taken, Another Missed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There was a lot of talk of plot holes in the discussion on this story. This inspired me to take Watson’s observation that he cannot fix the date of this case exactly “for some of my memoranda upon the matter have been mislaid” and give Holmes a failed plan to complement that.

“You are exceedingly energetic this evening, my dear doctor.” His companion was vigorously sifting through a stack of papers. He lazily bowed a few staccato notes to illustrate.

“I cannot imagine where those pages have got to, Holmes.”

“You’re habitually very careful. Perhaps a stroll...”

“No, I set aside this time specifically.”

The violin produced a sulky glissando in response.


	6. The Noble Bachelor: All Seasons

I have spent bleak autumnal evenings, chill hibernal twilights, drenched vernal mornings, and stifling estival noons with Holmes over the course of our partnership. Such has been my privilege.

The strains of my friend’s violin have stained the grain of our days in Baker Street with beauty no matter the weather. Permanently resident there or not, I never truly left.


	7. The Second Stain: A Consummate Actor

Of course I was curious what had sent Holmes into such a state, scrabbling frantically at the floorboards. However, I had already learned it was best to obey, and obey quickly, the orders being snapped at me. Explanation could be expected later. It was all I could do to hide my grin just an instant afterward. Bored to death indeed!


	8. The Reigate (Squire, Ss, Puzzle): Staggering Relief

Holmes is not dead.

This is all he has been hoping for.

\-----

The complete panic which had affected him once he understood Holmes had sent for him, must be in so bad a state that he admitted to needing his Watson; the emotion might have paralyzed him, except that instead it set him instantly into action. Anything to reach Holmes.


	9. A Scandal in Bohemia: Stairs Leading Home

I knew there were seventeen steps. I cannot explain why I denied knowing. Perhaps it was simply falling into an old habit to allow Holmes to enlighten me; perhaps, indeed, I had missed his doing so more than I realized. Or perhaps it was because I did not know how many steps led to the door of my own establishment.


	10. The Man with the Twisted Lip: Dancing with the Good Doctor

They learn their pas de trois slowly.

It is an evolution  
a revolution

a revelation in fact  
and happily not a dissolution.  
Suppliants come,

will always come  
both to Holmes and to Mary.  
This is simply the way things are

the way they have been,  
and will be.

Watson sees.  
He learns to observe.

He helps whenever he is able.


	11. Five Orange Pips: An Effective Framing Device

He would tell the tale of a case bookended by equinoctial gales. His readers never need know both sets of winds had whistled through the streets and alleyways of London. For Holmes had enacted his vengeance on Openshaw’s behalf. Though Watson had not been present, he had received a telegram one equally gale-accosted day. It read: Three orange pips. -SH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea that Holmes did get his revenge and Watson was covering for him is blatantly stolen from lj user hisietari’s comment in the canon discussion post for this story.


	12. A Case of Identity: Of Course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Watson’s prediction of how the case he chose at random from the newspaper had run its course: _'A husband's cruelty to his wife.' There is half a column of print, but I know without reading it that it is all perfectly familiar to me. There is, of course, the other woman, the drink, the push, the blow, the bruise, the sympathetic sister or landlady._

The meeting, of course, of both men and minds, the case, the chase, the capture, the triumphant return, the clarification, the celebratory whisky, the late-night violin concerts.

The eventual severing, of course, the long absences, the carefully subdued reunions, the perpetual hope of an extended visit, the dashing of that hope each time the bell rang because he already knew.


	13. The Red-headed League: Shared Mirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Born of this moment from the story: _Holmes pulled me abruptly into the room and closed the door behind me._ because it so perfectly leads to our lads’ shared laughter.

The case and the client were nearly too fascinating, too entertaining, to be true. Holmes was just beginning to doubt his own senses when Watson had the goodness to pop in and provide the opportunity for consultation with a trusted source.

His attention split, he kept a merry eye on the good doctor as the tale grew steadily more ridiculous.


End file.
